Field
The present disclosure relates to a nozzle housing assembly including arc adjustment, flow rate adjustment and stream angle adjustment. Specifically, the nozzle housing assembly includes a flow throttling and shut off valve mounted therein and allows for arc adjustment, flow control, and stream angle adjustment from the top of the nozzle housing assembly. The present disclosure further relates to a sprinkler including such a nozzle housing assembly.
Description of the Art
In order to achieve suitable irrigation on irregularly shaped areas of land or near the borders of a land parcel, it is often desirable to change the distribution profile or configuration of a sprinkler to adjust the coverage range, distribution angle, etc. Various types of sprinklers have been introduced to address this need. Applicant's issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,743 provides a discussion of these various sprinklers and the entire disclosure thereof is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional sprinklers typically provide for throttling of between 25%-30% of range using a nozzle housing retention and break-up screw. In such sprinklers, coefficients of uniformity are badly deteriorated by the break-up screw at reduced ranges and provide no flow rate adjustment. That is, the use of the break-up screw negatively affects uniformity of distribution and does not adjust flow commensurate with the change in distribution angle. These conventional sprinklers thus do not provide satisfactory results.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sprinkler that avoids these and other problems.